


Worship By Mouth

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Begging, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Cock Warming, Dom/sub, M/M, Power Dynamics, Teasing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: It's all a bit blasphemous, but Aziraphale is helpless but to indulge Crowley's desires.





	Worship By Mouth

Aziraphale so loved the look on Crowley’s face when he got like this. It wasn’t the sort of look that ought be aimed at an angel, strictly and absolutely – it was rather a look not merely of desire and want, nor of love and affection, but of utter devotion, of worship. His dark glasses set aside, Aziraphale could see every little movement in his face, the wideness of his eyes, the way he held is brow, his lips parted, his gaze upcast, as though he were looking to Aziraphale with the full light of his halo behind him[1].

Angels weren’t supposed to be worshiped, but there was a sort of selfish triumph, a quiet excitement, in being an object of such devotion. Crowley would lay at Aziraphale’s feet for hours on end, if Aziraphale asked him to – for _days_ , if Aziraphale _told_ him to. He got that soft, centred look in his eyes, as if all his troubles were no longer known to him, and let himself fall beneath Aziraphale’s quiet instruction as driftwood falls obediently to the flow of the ocean swell.

And anyway, demons weren’t meant to have faith.

That Crowley had faith, that he had a sort of religious fervour, even if the icon of which was Aziraphale himself, _well_ , that was still a little victory. It was good of him, really, to give this to Crowley, to focus him[2].

It was one of those moments now, Crowley on his knees between Aziraphale’s legs, his knees settled upon a pillow, his hands in his own lap. His mouth looked as if it was about to start watering, and Aziraphale could see the way he leaned forward so eagerly…

Like a distant, uncaring figure of worship, Aziraphale kept his expression a mask of distasteful neutrality.

“Please, angel,” Crowley said, licking his lips with a forked tongue. His gaze had flitted downward, now, and he was looking with desperation, with _hunger_ , at Aziraphale’s cock, which was soft and resting neatly against his thigh, the thatch of blandly white hair about it catching the light. “Please…”

“Please _what_ , dear boy?” Aziraphale asked, his voice even and low. When Crowley looked at him beseechingly, he arched a callous eyebrow, and Crowley whimpered. He couldn’t give in too easily, after all. An angel couldn’t outwardly enjoy being worshiped, at least, not too much. He had to appear… disdainful.

And besides, Crowley liked that, too.

“Let me suck it, angel,” Crowley said, pleaded, and he leaned forward, but when Aziraphale made a sharply disapproving tutting noise, he froze, and then he groaned, squirming in his place.

“Oh, Crowley, you are pathetic when you get like this,” Aziraphale said softly, his tone full of cold, distant affection, and he reached out, stroking Crowley’s cheek with his thumb, making Crowley gasp, his eyes fluttering shut. “Do you really want it so desperately, hm? That you must prostrate yourself thus, my dear, and make of yourself such a fool?”

“I _want_ it, angel,” Crowley moaned, pressing eagerly into Aziraphale’s hand. “I _need_ it.”

“You _need_ it? My dear, will you die without it?”

“ _Yesss_.”

“Oh, you filthy, dissolute thing,” Aziraphale whispered, stroking the underside of his chin, his lip twitching at how eagerly Crowley lengthened his neck, his head in the air, to give Aziraphale more access, that he would stroke the muscled flesh there, where black scales bloomed under the touch of his fingertips. “You are greedy. And what will you do with it, if I let you have it?”

“Hold it,” Crowley said. “Jussst wanna hold it. In my mouth.”

“Is that all? Big, dangerous demon, and all you want is to kneel between my legs and hold me on your tongue, bask in my presence? Relax just so, and warm me?”

“Oh, _pleassse_ ,” Crowley moaned, shifting on his knees. “Please, angel, _please_ , I just want to ssservice you, I just want to touch my tongue to you, feel you grow so _hard_ for me, angel—”

“Shh, shh, that’s enough now,” Aziraphale said sharply as Crowley plaintively pressed his chin into Aziraphale’s palm. “I suppose I _will_ let you, Crowley, if it brings you such pleasure.” Crowley was forward like a shot, and Aziraphale sighed at the feel of his mouth, so warm and wet and oh-so-eager, as he wrapped it around Aziraphale’s soft cock, pressing himself down so that he could cram it all onto his tongue…

Aziraphale stroked his hair.

“You dear thing,” he murmured, curling a lock of the dark brown curls on his fingers. “The things I do for you, Crowley.”

The demon released a pleasured little noise, and he relaxed so utterly, his eyes closed, that Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile.

[1] Metaphorically, of course. Literally, even with Crowley’s sunglasses in place, a sight like that from up this close would do rather a bit of damage to his bodily eyes, and it was such a bother to repair that sort of thing.

[2] Even after all these years, when he would no longer have to justify anything to anyone, Aziraphale’s mind still came up with excuses, loopholes, explanations, almost without his consent. He wondered if the instinct would ever entirely go away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up [on Dreamwidth](https://dictionarywrites.dreamwidth.org/2287.html). You can send requests [on Tumblr](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask), too. Requests always open. Check out [Fuck Yeah, Gabriel! too](https://fuckyeahgabrielgoodomens.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Remember that [the Tadfield Advertiser](https://tadfield-advertiser.dreamwidth.org/517.html) and the [Good Omens Prompt Meme](https://onthedisc.dreamwidth.org/9084.html) are both up and running, and people should definitely go leave prompts and fills on both!!


End file.
